<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retired with another by Dramaquincey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666683">Retired with another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaquincey/pseuds/Dramaquincey'>Dramaquincey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramaquincey/pseuds/Dramaquincey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno enters retirement with a special someone this is literally just porn with plot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Tec - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retired with another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few things are different mainly Techno can only transform in to his war boar form when he is wearing his mask, the house although in the same place is much bigger with the same design, and Techno has a good foot in height difference to Dream.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The snow and cold, the weather and war. All things seen on a list of things Technoblade is accustomed to, but the love of another is not on said list. </p><p>"Hey, techno what are you doing outside so early in the day like  this" a familiar voice echoes. " Oh hey Dream" Techno answers. As the dirty blonde yawns "come back inside, let's eat breakfast". Both boys are greeted by the warmth of the house and the smell of food. "Smells like your making use of the new chicken coop and green house"Techno chuckles. </p><p>"What? You doubted my skills" Dream asks with a pinch of overdramatic humor as they seat themselves at the table. The sun is fully visible in the sky when they finish. Both boys leaning against the railing of the balcony. </p><p>"You know, you fell basically unconscious when you got back home from the village last night" Dream frowns cheeks puffed. "Are you pouting cause I didn't have my way wi-" Techno is silenced by a hand on his mouth "shut up" a blush forming on Dreams cheeks. </p><p>A devilish smirk hidden by Dreams hand appears on Technos face, as he sweeps Dream off his feet bridal style. "Hey hey" Dream shouts.</p><p>"Well I mean if you so horny might as well deal with it" Techno jokes earning him a punch in the chest by Dream. With a careful kick techno closes closes the balcony door, before both tossing and pouncing on to Dream. The blush deepening on Dreams freckled face</p><p> "Woah, what got you all riled up... not that I hate it" "hmm if I had to guess... this" as Techno then licking the blush of Dreams cheeks. "Whatever" Dream spits, before catching Techno rummaging through the bedside thingy(I forgot the name).</p><p>When he pulls out the bottle of lube Dream switches their positions and straddling Techno. "You gonna put on a performance for me Dream". "Uhh, not exactly what I was going for, but a nice change of pace nonetheless". States Dream as Technoblade hands him the lube. </p><p>One hand placing the lube on the bedside thingy (I really should search up the name.) The other passing under Technos shirt as he pauses "when did you take off your cloak.... WHEN DID YOU TAKE OFF MINE!!?" Dream Questioned</p><p>. "A magician never reveals his tricks" answers Techno. "Whatever" Dream wheezes as he continues. Cold hands on warm muscles Dream discards Technos shirt before doing the same to his shirt, as he adds to the ever growing pile of clothes his pants and undergarment.</p><p> "How do you even call that a show" Techno chuckles out. "Every show needs some prep work" Dream explains. Dream lifts himself up so that only his knees and the balls of his feet are touching the bed. He places his hands next to Technos head before leaning in to give him a kiss.</p><p>Techno deepens the kiss by licking Dreams bottom lip, as to ask for permission/consent (consent is key). Said permission is granted as Dream opens him mouth. In doing so he had accidentally caught his lip on Technos tusk.</p><p>Look cliffhangers suck but well it's two in the morning, and surprisingly I've been working on this for an hour I need sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>